battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Take the Plunge/Part 1
"Take the Plunge: Part 1" is the first part of the very first episode of Battle for Dream Island, in itsaaaaa first season and the series overall. It premiered on the Jacknjellify channel on January 1, 2010. Twenty animated objects are told by a talking speaker box that they can win Dream Island, a one-square-mile island with luxurious facilities (paradise), a casino, robot servants, and a 5-star hotel that includes 6 restaurants. The objects are told that they will have to compete in a challenge, believing that the winner would obtain the island, and are able to choose who can go on and who can't. Two of them win, only to be told that they pick the teams for upcoming challenges, thus beginning the battle for Dream Island. Plot Before the intro The first scene shows Pencil and Match discussing how Flower is afraid of bugs. They are soon interrupted by Ice Cube, who wants revenge on Flower for kicking her after she commented that Flower is not beautiful. She then says she's glad that Pencil and Match are her friends, then accidentally pops Bubble (who is also her friend) while giving her a hug. Bubble is recovered by the Bubble Recovery Center, only to nearly be popped by Pin. It turns out that Blocky was holding her, and after she breaks free, he throws Needle at Bubble. He says that he only wanted to hurt someone, then he kicks Woody, almost hitting Teardrop. Leafy picks him up and tells him to enjoy life. He tries to hug Teardrop but instead gets kicked again. Tennis Ball tells Teardrop to calm down and that Woody is balsa. Woody hits Rocky, chipping himself in the process. Woody screams in pain, while Eraser and Pen comment that Woody is not cool. Eraser said Pen is cool, and Pen says that Eraser is cool too. Snowball's hang glider hits into a mountain, and on his way down, finds Rocky, and he shakes Rocky. After a one-sided greeting, he throws him away and hits Tennis Ball, who frowns at Rocky. Rocky says hi to Tennis Ball, calling him his "good ol' friend". Meanwhile, Coiny and Firey fight on top of Spongy, who is giving off some water. Golf Ball tells them to stop fighting, and for Spongy to take a bath because he smells stinky. Spongy then says sorry. Eraser and Blocky discuss Golf Ball's bossiness, and Eraser calls her a "bossy-bot", or a robot who is built to be its bossiest. Eraser says that he'd do anything to get away from Golf Ball, Flower, Woody, and Spongy. The Announcer falls from the sky and tells Eraser about Dream Island. Eraser says that he wants it, but the Announcer says that everyone else does too and he decides to settle that with a contest. Contest Everyone is placed on a wooden balance beam, and the Speaker informs that who stay the longest on the bridge wins. Leafy and Pin promise to "help each other". Blocky sits still in a pose, which Coiny notices and wonders what he is doing, and tells him to wake up. Spongy falls first after slipping out of place. Woody, Eraser, Tennis Ball, Firey, Golf Ball, Needle, and Leafy are aggressively pushed to their deaths by Flower, saying that she "needs her space". Leafy is saved by Pin right before reaching the water. Bubble decides to form an alliance along with Pencil and Match that will last throughout the entire series. Ice Cube, eager to secure her friendship with them, asks if she could join, but slips at extreme speed towards them, making Pen fall, and she hits Snowball. SB and the rest of Pencil's alliance fall. Before sinking into the water, Pencil rejected Ice Cube's request. Coiny, having noticed that Blocky is still not moving, and tells him to wake up again. He shakes Blocky, accidentally causing Blocky to fall off of the bridge, but Blocky comes back backward and makes Coiny fall. Blocky tells him to not mess with him, but he is too late. With six of them left, Leafy and Pin try to push off Flower, while Blocky watches them fearfully. However, Flower notices them on time and kicks them easily to the air. Although they were now amazed by their "flying" (Eraser can be seen in the background at this point), unfortunately, they end up crashing into the bridge and knock themselves and Teardrop. Leafy saves everyone by holding on to the bridge and one another. Leafy calls Blocky or Rocky for help. Leafy almost loses a grip on the bridge, but luckily, Blocky comes, only to step on her feet. He realizes his mistake and pulls Leafy's arm, but he ends up by all of them hanging on the bridge. Leafy tells Teardrop to reach on her other arm to conserve their weight so Blocky can pull them up easier. Flower comes and shows off her Non-Slip Shoes So Ha, but Blocky uses one of his feet and kicks her off the bridge. Flower holds on to Pin in time, so Pin uses her tongue to lick Flower. Flower has disgusted by Pin's tongue gradually loses grip of Pin and finally falls into the water. Leafy said to Pin that dropping Flower was a job well done. Pin and Teardrop swing back to the bridge. Leafy reminds Pin that they have an alliance, so she helped Leafy swing back to the bridge. Blocky says that Leafy is stepping on him but just like his attempt to help Coiny up, Leafy realizes it at the last minute and Blocky falls off the bridge. Later, Teardrop tries to push off Rocky, but she slips and falls, along with Rocky. Leafy and Pin are deemed winners, so they made a rock-paper-scissors tie-breaker, and Pin was the winner since scissors cut paper. They argue about the bias, but the Speaker turns up to them and says that they both win. Pin is confused and asks that they both get the island, but it turns out that they are going to be team leaders of the future teams for a longer competition to win the island. Pin seems to be bored... Trivia *This episode has the most views (more than 54 million views) and has the highest dislike/like ratio (with 54,000+ likes and 15,000+ dislikes). *This is the first episode to have subtitles, the second being Lofty, the third being The Long-lost Yoyle City, and the fourth being Welcome Back. *This is one of the three BFDI episodes with no voting, the other two being Puzzling Mysteries and Return of the Hang Glider. *During the beginning, Pencil was originally supposed to say "Really, Match?" * Eraser's voice becomes Blocky's voice in future episodes. Most likely due to the fact the voice actors were closely into hitting puberty. ** The same thing happens to Blocky where his voice becomes Pen's voice. * The claws resemble the claws from [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8_DCEqD49o The Demented Cartoon Movie]. *There were 2 words that said "HELP" between Pin and Leafy. One of them was red, and the other was green. Both word colors represent Pin and Leafy respectively. *While Pin and Leafy were flying in the air, Eraser is seen flying in a distance for a very brief moment even when he was pushed by Flower. *Needle, Pen, Snowball, and Tennis Ball appear a few times on-screen, but each only has a single line. *This is the first official appearance of the Non-Slip Shoes So Ha shoes (worn by Flower). They make their second appearance in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. *This is the first episode to use the "snatch" sound effect. The second is Today's Very Special Episode. *When Pin says "only one of us can win", it is implied that she accidentally flips Leafy the middle finger, as Leafy responds she flipped the "wrong finger". *There was an alternate ending to the contest where Pin won; Leafy was out and ended up in third place, then Pin knocked off Teardrop and won. Apparently, the voices were done, but it was deleted, most likely due to timing. Goofs *When Ice Cube gets kicked by Flower, her legs disappear. *There was a shadow under Blocky, then disappeared when he turned around. *When Pin was getting up, her arm wasn't attached to her body. *When Flower held on to Pin, her arm wasn't attached to her body. *When the scene changed to Spongy, Firey and Coiny were armless and faceless. However, when it moved up to them, their arms (except Spongy's) and face appeared. *After Eraser explains to Blocky about Golf Ball is a "bossy-bot", Pen and Snowball appeared out of nowhere. It is possible that they joined Blocky immediately. *At 3:45, Eraser is armless. *At 4:28, the characters' sizes were incorrect. *Leafy's voice changed throughout the episode. *Bubble should've popped when Ice Cube bumped Pencil's Alliance because her bump was too strong. Deaths #Bubble popped when Ice Cube squeezes her too hard. #Firey most likely died in the water when he is pushed off the balance beam by Flower. #The 18 contestants, Rocky and Golf Ball in particular, that fell in the water most likely drowned. (Debatable except Firey.) Characters Starting Characters Bubble 1.png|Bubble (debut) Pin IDFB Update-0.png|Pin (debut) Non Starting Characters Blocky wiki pose.png|Blocky (debut) Firey.png|Firey (debut) Pen Pen.png|Pen (debut) Pencil 12.png|Pencil (debut) Match wiki pose.png|Match (debut) Icyidfb-0.png|Ice Cube (debut) Flower 8.png|Flower (debut) Needlee.png|Needle (debut) Woody_for_BFDI_RP.png|Woody (debut) Teardrop wiki pose.png|Teardrop (debut) Leafy.png|Leafy (debut) Tbidfbintro.png|Tennis Ball (debut) Snowball.png|Snowball (debut) Rocky.png|Rocky (debut) Eraser BFDI.png|Eraser (debut) Bfdiajr spongy.png|Spongy (debut) Coiny Oficial.PNG|Coiny (debut) 1474801754918.png|Golf Ball (debut) Speaker2.PNG|Announcer (debut) Category:Episodes Category:Double Length Episode Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Non-Elimination Episodes Category:No Cake at Stake Category:No Elimination Voting Category:2010 episodes